


El silencio de tu abrazo

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Needy Miya Atsumu, No Dialogue, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's the charm, loving sakusa kiyoomi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Solo era el silencio. El silencio, y los brazos de Kiyoomi acunando a Atsumu hasta que todo dolor se fuera.Día 5 — Confessions. «Can you sing for me?»
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Kudos: 21
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	El silencio de tu abrazo

Sakusa Kiyoomi estaba salteando vegetales en una sartén cuando el _click_ de la cerradura le sacó de sus pensamientos.

No era una sorpresa —si sus cálculos no fallaban, sería ya casi la hora en que su novio llegaría a la casa. Un poco más pronto de lo normal, pero supuso que no sería nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Se apresuró en lavar sus manos con un poco de detergente y las secó sobre el delantal amarillo que colgaba de sus caderas tras retirar del fuego la sartén con la cena que ya estaba casi lista.

Unos apesadumbrados pasos vibraron por el piso de parqué con el que decidieron decorar seis meses atrás todo el suelo de la casa; les había costado un buen dineral, así como todos los arreglos y esos toques únicos para convertir ese viejo apartamento en un lugar perfecto para los dos.

Pero, ¿qué era el dinero si no una herramienta para perseguir las cosas que te gustaban?

Sakusa se dio la vuelta para esperarle. Abrió la boca para decir su nombre —con la voz ronca por haber estado en silencioso todo el día, su lengua casi pastosa mientras las letras rodaban desde sus cuerdas vocales hasta sus labios—, pero se detuvo en cuanto la silueta del otro hombre se apareció por el oscuro pasillo que daba a la sala.

La boca de Sakusa se apretó casi al instante. La imagen de Miya Atsumu, su novio, tan lúgubre y sombría le paralizó cada músculo del cuerpo; empezando, por supuesto, por su propio corazón.

No hacía falta que dijera mucho. Atsumu llevaba el pelo rubio hecho una maraña revuelta sobre la frente, su ropa todavía planchada como cuando salió de la casa; sus ojos iban cabizbajos y cansados, como si llevara largas y numerosas veladas solo observando a la oscuridad del cuarto sin caer presa del mundo de los sueños.

Pero lo que más debía llamar la atención era la tela azul que apretaba fuertemente alrededor de la muñeca derecha —aquella que Atsumu se lesionó hacía dos meses atrás y no logró recuperarse del todo.

Sakusa no necesitaba preguntar mucho; sabía perfectamente de dónde llegaba Atsumu cada tarde a esa misma hora, con el mismo gesto agobiado y desalentador hasta el infinito.

 _Terapia de rehabilitación_.

Atsumu asistía a distintos doctores y terapeutas que le ayudaran a recuperarse de la lesión en su muñeca; y, aunque todos a su alrededor querían tener fe, optimismo y esperanza… tanto Atsumu como Sakusa sabían la verdad detrás de los intentos fallidos con cada doctor.

 _Atsumu podría perder la estabilidad en la muñeca para siempre_ , pensó. _Puede operarse, pero el riesgo es igual de grande y más irreversible._

Su pecho se apretó ante el pensamiento. Observó una vez más a su silencioso novio meciéndose sobre sus propios talones como si se moviera al compás de una nostálgica melodía invisible que nadie más que su cabeza era capaz de escuchar.

Sakusa se quitó el delantal y dejó todo aquello que estaba haciendo para frotar los brazos de Atsumu con sus palmas. Sintió como era alejado de un manotazo casi repentino e involuntario —y cómo los ojos avellana de su novio le observaban con la furia de un volcán que entra en erupción en medio de la noche.

Contuvo el aliento mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Atsumu se la sostuvo tanto como Sakusa lo hacía —no le intimidaban sus actitudes, ni tampoco sus escenas y deslices emocionales en lo que se refería a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su carrera como deportista.

Pero Sakusa tampoco se alejaría de él solo por aquello. Conocía a Atsumu —y, porque le conocía, sabía que era mejor mantener sus distancias en aquello que le afectaba.

Atsumu no era un ser humano que supiera cómo manejar sus emociones una vez que las sacaba de la botella en que las asfixiaba durante meses. Era un desastre colosal, era doloroso, era irritante. Pero estaba bien, porque ese era Atsumu.

Así como Kiyoomi era solo Kiyoomi muchas veces, Atsumu también era solo Atsumu en algunos momentos de su vida.

Ninguno dijo nada en los segundos que siguieron. Sakusa resopló antes de tomar de su muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta la sala —dejando atrás la cocina que olía a zanahorias, pimientos y espárragos salteados, y también a la mesa que preparó para que tuvieran una cena los dos juntos.

Las palabras en voz alta no eran necesarias para confesar lo que sentían; los miedos, las inseguridades, los monstruos en sus armarios que esperaban al mejor momento para salir de la oscuridad y atraparte en sus garras cuando dormías de forma más apacible.

El corazón de Sakusa parecía siempre adelantarse a las confesiones que rebalsaban del de Atsumu.

Dejaron atrás la luz cálida para inmiscuirse en la profunda oscuridad de la fría sala que rara vez utilizaban excepto cuando tenían visitas. Tenían un precioso sofá gris de tres cuerpos —el cual, siempre, tenía pelos de sus gatos— y una manta que usar para cuando necesitaban ocultarse del resto del mundo. Solo los dos.

Exactamente como en ese mismo momento.

Sakusa soltó la mano de Atsumu, quien le esperó a su lado mientras continuaba balanceándose, para así preparar un pequeño hueco en el sofá sobre el cual recostarse los dos. Puede que fuera muy alto, pero su tamaño entraba perfectamente en el espacio del sillón, y Atsumu cabía de manera exacta sobre su pecho y entre los brazos abiertos que le invitaban a atravesar una suerte de portal que estaba lejos de la vida cotidiana.

Atsumu se mordisqueó el labio inferior al tiempo que dudaba unos segundos. No es que fuera común que Sakusa tomara ese tiempo de iniciativa, pero tampoco era algo insólito.

De hecho, con el correr de los días y las semanas desde su lesión, Sakusa se había vuelto más y más preocupado por Atsumu; quien solo parecía caer poco a poco en la desesperación y la desolación de una lesión que podría costarle una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida de forma prematura.

Volvió a darse una suave palmada sobre el pecho que cubría con una vieja sudadera suya. No necesitó hacerlo de nuevo, ya que Atsumu reptó por el sofá tras quitar sus zapatos y se acomodó en el hueco que Kiyoomi le ofrecía como una cueva para protegerte de las intensas lluvias de afuera.

De repente la sala se sintió un poco menos fría y solitaria. Afuera chispeaba un poco de lluvia, y Sakusa ni siquiera lo notó hasta que las gotas repiquetearon contra el cristal de la sala y la fina abertura de la ventana dejó filtrar la brisa que congelaba el salón y sus huesos. Los cubrió a ambos con la vieja manta amarillo pastel y llena de pelos de gato siamés.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, todavía. Atsumu respiraba de forma rítmica, pero pesada, sobre su pecho. Un dedo de Sakusa buscó enredarse entre el cabello dorado, el cual turnaba entre ese tipo de caricias y los débiles toques sobre el cuero cabelludo de Atsumu y que siempre le relajaban.

Sintió el peso de la mano de Atsumu sobre el centro de su pecho, pero más sintió el peso emocional de aquella férula que recubría la muñeca herida. Kiyoomi puede que no estuviera observando al pedazo de tela azul, pero la conocía de memoria: su textura áspera, su tibieza por estar en constante contacto con la piel de Atsumu…

Llevó la mano libre hasta la misma y la sujetó entre sus dedos. Sintió la respiración de Atsumu detenerse y su corazón saltarse un latido junto a su costado; siempre ocurría de esa forma, casi como si su novio no terminara de acostumbrarse a que esa tela era ahora una fiel compañera hasta solo los dioses sabían cuándo.

Continuó en silencio mientras su pulgar se frotaba en el espacio que separaba la tela de la piel real —esa que estaba viva, que pulsaba, se erizaba bajo su toque como todas esas primeras veces que compartieron mucho tiempo atrás.

Kiyoomi no era bueno con las palabras. Era brusco, directo, torpe emocionalmente.

Atsumu no era bueno escuchando cosas que no quería escuchar. Era caprichoso, egocéntrico en pequeñas dosis, necio.

Era tal vez por eso que, en momentos de extrema vulnerabilidad, ambos habían firmado un pacto implícito de silencio. Un trato en el que ninguno de los dos decía palabra en absoluto —pero eso nunca significó que debieran permanecer lejos del otro cuando más se necesitaban.

Sakusa sostenía a Atsumu mientras su cabeza buscaba refugio sobre el pecho del otro. Los dedos se escondían en cálidas matas de pelo que olían al shampoo compartido de manzana. El aire se respiraba tan de cerca que era casi como si inhalaran una parte del otro con cada bocanada.

Recordaba tardes anteriores, aquellas en donde Atsumu solo susurraba un débil « _¿cantarías para mí?_ », y Sakusa, siempre obediente, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo afinar una sola letra, tarareaba para él hasta que se durmiera entre sus brazos. Con las vibraciones de su pecho acunándole como si fuera un niño hambriento de cariño humano y afecto.

Eso había sido antes, y lo era, de vez en cuando. Pero a veces, unas cuantas veces…

Solo necesitaban de la burbuja de silencio que construían alrededor del otro como una casa cuyas paredes se han levantado para albergar el amor de una inmensa familia.

Por una milésima de segundo, Kiyoomi casi pensó que no existía ningún otro mundo allá afuera.

Era como si todo el universo se comprimiera a esa polvorosa sala con poco uso. Como una estrella que implosiona —deja todo su polvo estelar en el interior en lugar de esparcirse por todos los confines de la galaxia.

Allí adentro, en medio de su silencio y su calidez, Sakusa sentía más emociones que en cualquier otra parte del vasto mundo que continuaba existiendo pese a que se sintiera tan irreal.

El silencio tenía un espectro de sonido que solo sus oídos podían escuchar —como los de un animalillo en medio del bosque escuchando cosas que los humanos y otras especies tal vez no serían capaces de captar.

A veces, lo que es el silencio para una persona puede ser el grito más desesperado para otra.

El silencio de Kiyoomi podía ser aburrido para cualquier otro ser humano: un silencio en donde sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, sus latidos se desaceleraban, sus manos rozaban la piel de forma tan tenue que podría haberse confundido con el aleteo de una mariposa en el ajetreado verano.

Las pestañas de Atsumu batieron contra su cuello como si amenazara con quedarse dormido en medio de su pequeño mundo. Sakusa no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría ser parte de ese silencio sin sentir que susurraban su nombre del otro lado para que partiera al mundo de los sueños.

Un susurro que solo resonaba en su cabeza. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin decir una sola palabra que, estaba seguro, hablar otra vez al día siguiente se sentiría como si aún no despertaran del todo de aquella fantasía.

Mientras tanto, afuera seguía lloviendo. La muñeca de Atsumu continuaría estando herida por la mañana. Él seguiría siendo un torpe con las palabras. La vida no se detendría por dos amantes que buscan cualquier excusa para parar el paso del tiempo por tan solo un momento.

Le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo.

Tal vez así, su pequeña estrella explosiva podría ser tan infinita como el silencio en que se sumían cuando caían en los brazos del otro en aquellos momentos donde no existían las máscaras de invulnerabilidad.

Y era así —así, en su completo, vasto e infinito silencio, que Kiyoomi y Atsumu eran capaces de escuchar muchísimo más que cuando el ruidoso mundo los envolvía cada mañana de sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi idea era escribir algo sin diálogos y que fueran sus acciones las que hablaran por ellos sadjkfbdsj espero no haber fracasado en el intento y que les guste <3


End file.
